Final Fantasy VII: Different Points of View
by Twilight Tribal
Summary: Yuffie steals, Tifa gets drunk, Baret dresses up, Cait Sith is adopted, Reno throws a big party, Red XIII gives romantic advice, and Cid, Vincent, and Cloud propose. T for language. many pairings. Please review it.
1. Yuffie's POV

--Yuffie's POV—

She looked around as she slipped into an ally with her loot. The young ninja was always pick-pocketing, luckily for her she was usually forgiven for it, and was only scolded when she got caught.

'Cid is such a sucker! It'll probably take a while for him to realize I stole his materia, but I'd better get a move on soon anyway. I wonder what this box I found in his pocket is for?' She thought to herself as she kneeled down to examine Cid's materia.

As she examined her prizes, she noticed something move in a shadow nearby.

"Your going to get in a lot of trouble one of these days, Yuffie." said a deep voice, as she looked up to see the owner of the voice leaning in the shadows against the wall at the end of the ally.

"Oh, yeah? How are they gunna catch me, hmm, Vinnie?" replied Yuffie in her overly enthusiastic voice, as she grinned up at the mysterious, red eyed man.

'Oh! Hey, I wonder if Vinnie has any good materia? Probably doesn't… Oh, well' she thought.

"…" was the only reply she got as he shook his head at her.

'Oh, yeah?! Well "…" to you too! We should really find Vinnie a girl-friend, though I bet all your fan-girls got scared off when you started glaring at them, haha! Too bad for you, Mr. Broody McBroodster.'

"Ha! I found you, you damned brat! Give me back my stuff!" came the voice of the overly pissed-off Cid.

'Damn! He shouldn't have realized I stole his materia yet! Maybe I've been stealing from him too often?' she scolded herself mentally as she stood up and prepared herself for a long chase.

"Ayyeee!!" she screeched as she ran from Cid, with his materia bouncing around in her arms.

"Get back hear, you damn brat!"

He chases her around the city of Edge for a LONG time.


	2. Tifa's POV

--Tifa's POV—

It had been about two hours since Yuffie and Cid had left, the bar was empty, and Tifa was depressed and had started poring her self alcohol.

'What is wrong with him!' she thought as she downed her 7th glass.

'damn it, everything has settled down and Cloud still hasn't asked me out.' As she pored another glass down her throat.

'Cloud will probably never ask me out, so why do I even bother?' down with another.

'Maybe I should look into finding a boyfriend, so I won't seem as stuck on him?' she emptied the bottle.

'wonder where Vincent has been?' she threw the bottle and it smashed on the wall opposite her.

'Why did Barret leave like that? I wonder what he's up too.' She took a full bottle and began sucking it down.

--

Twenty minutes later she had drunk more than half the alcohol in the bar.

'Man Yuffie sure did look hot in those shorts of hers!'

She tried to stand up to get another bottle from the other side of the bar and fell to the floor.

'Ow! Since when did the floor start moving? Maybe it's an earthquake.'

She got up and used the counter for support herself.

'Naw… it can't be an earthquake, the floor isn't shaking violently, it's just… sort of… wiggly.'

She tried to get over to the other side of the bar again.

"Tifa? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Denzel asked from the stairs.

"Oh, I'm fine, sweetheart." She replied as she grabbed the bottle and started chugging it.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" he looked worried.

'Aww! Denzel is so cute when he's nervous!' she thought as she finished the bottle and tried to walk over to him to give him a hug.

When she hugged him she passed out.

"Tifa? Augh! Tifa you're heavy! Tifa, Tifa? Wake up Tifa!" he yelled even though it wasn't going to change the fact that she was out cold.


	3. Barret's POV

--Barret's POV—

In a hotel bathroom stood a large black man in a sailor's suit.

'Haha! They were right, I really do look like a teddy bear wearing a marshmallow!'

He then went back out into the small room he had rented for an hour.

'I wonder what Marlene would think if she say me in this?'

He walked over to the bed where he had set his normal clothing.

'Maybe I should head over to Seventh Heaven in this, it is pretty comfortable.'

Then his cell phone started to ring, when he answered it Marlene was crying and mumbling something loudly on the other end.

"What's wrong Marlene?" he asked concerned.

"Tifa passed out! Denzel said she was drinking, and she won't wake up! What should we do?"

"Don't worry I'll be right over!" he replied as he hung up the phone and grabbed his clothes.

'It will take me a while to change. Damn, why would Tifa start over drinking like that? I guess I'm going to look like a bear in a marshmallow when I get over there.'

So he rushed out the door, and headed straight for Seventh Heaven.

--

Sorry my chapters are short but this story is supposed to be a short story based on what each of the FF7 crew are thinking.


	4. Cait Sith's POV

--Cait Sith's POV--

Cait Sith had been walking around Edge for a while, when he saw Yuffie running, with an armful of materia, away from Cid.

'Looks like Yuffie stole Cid's materia again. Hmm… I wonder if anything interesting will happen today?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly he was lifted up and cradled in soft arms.

"Aw! What a cute little cat!" said the woman who held him. "Do you have a home little kitty? If not you can come live with me."

'Oh, no!' "Excuse me, but I-ahhh!" he cried out as she dropped him.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe it! You can talk?" she said surprised.

"Of course I can talk! I'm not a real cat! I'm a robot!" he yelled annoyed.

"Oh! Hey, is it alright if I keep you?" she asked.

"What? Why?" he responded surprised.

"Well, you see I live all alone, and I don't want to be alone anymore." She explained.

"Oh, um, okay, sure, I guess." 'What a strange lady, I guess it won't hurt if I stay with her for a little while.'

"Oh, thank you!" she screamed as she picked him up and hugged him.

"You're welcome." He responded, squished against her chest.


	5. Reno

--Reno's POV--

Reno stood on the sidewalk with his back against a building, in some random part of the city. Rude was standing nearby, watching a group of children play tag.

'Man, today sure is a bore. I wonder what Cloud and the rest of them are doing. The air sure does feel stiff, I wonder if anything interesting will happen later.' "Hey, Rude, you think Rufus will mind if we swing by Tifa's bar and get a couple drinks?" he asked, while standing fully up and stretching.

"Probably." Rude responded, turning around to look at Reno.

'That's just like him, a man of few words. Though I can't imagine him being that talkative anyhow.'

"Well, I'm gunna head by there anyway, you gunna come?" he decided.

"Fine." Rude said.

They both headed over to Tifa's place.

--

Sorry this chapter is so short but these two don't talk much in the first place, so you can't blame me, and I ain't gunna change their characters just to make my stories so interesting.


	6. Cloud's POV

--Cloud's POV--

A man with spiky blond hair, was riding around on a black motorcycle, when his phone started ringing. He didn't answer it, just waited for it to stop. Then he parked his bike and took out his phone to see if they had left him a message.

"Hey, spiky, we got a problem. Seems Tifa got herself drunk, don't know why though. Anyway, you need to get your ass down here! Kay spiky?" came Barret's loud voice.

"you have no more messages" said his answering machine.

So he started up his bike again and headed to Edge.

--

Yeah, I know there getting shorter, but I just want to make sure everything makes sense.


	7. Denzel's POV

-- Denzel's POV--

Denzel had just gotten off the phone with Barret, and was now walking into the room where he and a young, brown haired girl named Marlene, had put Tifa after she had collapsed on top of him.

"Did you reach daddy?" Marlene asked as she turned to look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. He'll be here soon." Denzel replied as he looked towards Tifa. 'I hope she'll be all right.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly they heard footsteps downstairs. "Hey, is anyone here?" came a male voice.

Denzel nodded at Marlene then walked downstairs to see who it was.

Reno throws a big party, Red XIII gives romantic advice, and Cid, Vincent, and Cloud propose. 1 year after Dirge Cerberus. T for language. many pairings.

--

I've been having a lot of writers block lately... Oh well. at least this one's moving.

please review!!


End file.
